Crossed Roads
by SharottoSuperSaiyan4
Summary: Life can be so... unpredictable, iffy, wrongful, whimsical... that happens with Flint Lockwood, who lost someone who loved with his life. But one day found a mysterious young girl floating in the ocean, afted saved she, he felt something weird with she, he be able to find her secret out? (issues corrected)
1. A wish

o any of you believe that things happen by chance or by whims of fate? That perhaps in any life you've met that person and it has returned and you never suspected it? Think about it... perhaps that person know you more than what you know yourself... or something as well...

Flint Lockwood was a young man of 16 years, with big dreams and ideals; Which ones? Become the greatest inventor who never, ever to know the world, and to achieve the respect that it has sought since childhood.

One day he was thinking of new ideas, making a few blueprints and doing research on genetics, for it... simply, it's always...

—God... did not believe that genetics would be as difficult as I was planning...

—Steve!

—But what the-

Behind him, there was a vervet monkey, making a great disaster with various materials, such as test tubes, flasks, etc. all empty but really close to break them

—Steve, drop that!

The monkey wasn't case, forcing him to pursue it by any lab, putting together a great disaster in the place, a few minutes later, finally managed to catch the mischievous.

—Finally I catched you...

—Sad...

—Flint! —shouted someone —is all ok?

—Sure dad, just... nothing!

—Well, we will go to the docks, you like it or not. I need help. But you will go without that monkey! I don't want that monkey boot moustache to someone else!

Flint shuddered, remembering how Steve had ripped the mustache of his dad, when he was presenting the Monkey Thought Translator... so far had it recordered, never dared to delete it by... reasons, then continued:

—Do I have to go really?

—So, see you later, in 10 minutes skipper

The young man sighed heavily with what came... The last thing he wanted to do was go to the docks to help his father. It was very... boring to his preference, but seeing him on the other hand, it would be good to take some "fresh air" and think of something new before begin with genetics.

Quickly sorting his things, and leaving some food to Steve, he went to the elevator, without before giving a look at a photo on one side of his bed, giving him some pain and sadness...

—Oh mom... you don't know how I need you... Perhaps you would have made me more closer to Dad... and really would like someone like you...

A small tear fell down on his cheek, cleaned it, he shouted encouragement:

—Steve! Take care of the laboratory!

—Steve!

And went down to his house, from there they went to the docks, Flint helped his father with the fishing rods, and an hour later was there sitting and fishing with his father...

—Flint... I wanna talk to you...

—What's wrong?

—I would like to let the inventions and help me in the store and with what I need...

—What? No!

—Why not?

—We have spoken so many times! I like to invent, and is what I always do... Please, and you know mom always believed it...

His father was surprised to hear the mention of his wife, and Flint felt sad to remember it, it had been almost nine years since his mother died in a fire, so far had failed to overcome the trauma he suffered... he was there when she died...

A strange sound surprised him, it was as if something falling into the atmosphere with a great force, when he turned, a meteorite or somthing like that, was falling to the ground, the young man at first believed that it would fall in the forest, but after calculating the trajectory and speed that was coming, would land not far from the pier. Seconds later landed violently into the ocean, with father and son in the front row, while there were people arriving to the coast to watch, while the police had done their appearance, did not see is nothing, arousing the curiosity of the young Lockwood, and inadvertently has started to move forward, being held by his father.

—Where going son?

—I wanna investigate

—Are you crazy? You will not go beyond, it is dangerous, we had to go

Flint followed by a few meters, when his father was distracted for a few seconds, took advantage, and it ran straight to the sea, being chased it for him, but was late because he jumped inside, worrying him so much...

Meanwhile, the young man should seek fast the meteor or satellite that has fallen, because the pressure make him lose air and really fast, so it was forward, his eyes looked something fuzzy far, when approached more was too surprised to see that it wasn't a rock or satellite; It was a ten-year-old girl, more or less, her hair floated behind her, surprisingly had first-degree burns, part of her clothing was destroyed or burned, her clothes was navy blue t-shirt and pants, she was carrying a sword in her back, was weird, and had a somewhat peculiar sneaker. Without hesitating for a second, grabbed the girl and took her to the coast.

Tim was looking very concerned to the sea, had already spent a while his son still did not arrive, bubbles began to go out on the surface of the water, and with a huge breath of air, Flint appeared, carrying something, surprising so much, without hesitation, helped his son up to the girl, seeing that she was very injured with a few cuts, and other injuries, Tim was really confused, and asked him:

—Where you found her?

—She was floating under the ocean

—We need carry her to the hospital

—Well, I was wondering carry her to home, I know first aids and I think isn't nessesary a hospital, and you know how many times I ended like she

Tim took a deep breath, and almost reluctantly he accepted carry her to their home, after a not so long healing terapy, they let she rest in Flint's old room. Something weird happened to Flint, by a reason, he felt he saw her in somewhere, ignoring that really weird fact, he just went back to his lab.

Life it's **SO** iffy sometimes, or whimsical, and the most part of the time wrongful, but this time have a great surprise to Flint and she. And they never going to know what is


	2. Flint Lockwood

More or less three days have passed since the girl appeared, it was something rare to be unconscious for as long... until she had already awakened finally

-That I miss... someone... saved me...?

She was watching her around for a while, it was a room with blue details, it was a male, very nice room BTW. Beside his bed had a table, on one side was his sword, and on top of the table had some clothes. She in a little effort tried to get up, came out slowly and went to look at the rest of the House, which was also very nice. Came down the Hall and toured until the end, the door that was there was bath

-Always, whenever i go, the first thing I find is the bath - thought she

Then she saw another door, sshe opened it carefully to browse if there was no one, seeing that there was no one came and started to browse a little...

-Here should be the room of the owners of the House -her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach -Oh... am hungry... to the kitchen

He slowly left the room without realizing that already was discovered a few minutes ago, gently closed the door of the room, and when a burly man realized, old mono overcrowded eyebrow that covered his eyes he was looking at her, jumped and cried with all his might:

-Mamá! -she jumped almost touching the ceiling, literally and fell on her back, the man raised an eyebrow confused, she continued - sorry, I know that it should not roam around the house as well, but it grabbed my curiosity and... There is... forgive me, It not my intention was to walk around here without warning - ended up being red and with a hand on her neck

The man just smiled, the girl was nearly half of its height, although she was a little higher than it seemed. She had light brown hair with curlers, it was a complete mess, reminding him someone, he looked at her brown eyes, then proceeded to ask him:

-What is your name girl?

-Alicia... Alicia Galiano... but can you tell me Alice, which is the same

-Tim Lockwood - said passing hand - you are very educated, not all apologize so after something like this - it took it nerve - why not talk as civilized people and tell me something?

-O... OK... If you want - ended with a small smile

Tim also smiled and went back to her room, she sat on the bed, Tim also sat at her side, then asked:

-You are latin, true?

-Yes. My mother's family is Latin, my paternal family is Brazilian with Spanish descent, from there my surname, I am South American, live in Paraguay with my mother's family, and yet know about how many languages.

-How many?

-To see only 14 languages I know... English, Spanish, Guaraní, obviously... Portuguese, Italian, French, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Hungarian, Russian, German, Anglo-Saxon

-Wow, those are many languages

-Yes, it is no big deal...

-How many years do you have?

-10 years

Tim smiled and continued talking between the two. They were talking pleasantly until some girl's stomach started to Growl... reminding you why you left your room and Tim, making a small expression of it was close to tears, he asked:

-What happens?

-I'm hungry...

Tim smiled and told Alice to accompany him to the kitchen, then it occurred to him to ask the young tenant:

-A question, do you like sardines?

-Being honest and trying to not be rude with you, I don't really care a lot that fact, I can eat all that food and whether it is food that tastes bad I do it again. In short, Yes...

To Tim was you happy to hear that, then were to cook something with sardines since it was the only thing they had to eat on the island

-How do you like?

-In any way, largely fries, but I would like to cook I...

-No, don't worry, you're our tenant so I'm going to cook. Just sit back and relax - said Tim. She had the feeling that would not convince it

Began to look for the kitchen room, and over the fireplace, he saw the picture of a woman, had curly brown hair like her, both were similar in some many features, except the blue-eyed, because of it was coffee, with a boundless curiosity occurred to him to ask Tim who was that woman... but I would do it after eating.

A while later she had already eaten everything without forgetting what was going to ask Tim, but really it was plenty of food, almost all cans of sardines from the House, to the surprise of it... then she asked

-Mr Lockwood, would not like to be not overly curious but... who is she? -He asked pointing with a finger to the picture

-She was my wife - he said something disappointed - his name was Fran... She died almost nine years ago by a fire in the factory of sardines... once the old boiler had exploded... had inhaled toxic smoke... since she worked in the area of the explosion... She State was in critical condition... my son and I... went to see her... was white and pale... whiter skin... said some words to my son until at that moment... She... She... She died-ended. There was a silence heavy for a few moments

-I think that it would have been better to have not asked...

-No matter... I think you were going to find out anyway...

-I think that if... - said she put her head on the table

Tim looked at the girl, it seemed that something in your story reminded him to someone or something, then occurred it to ask

-Do you also lost someone? I think that I notice it by your expression – she nodded

-Yes... I lost my grandfather a few years ago, I really loved him... but I don't wanna talk about that now...

-I understand... - heavy silence - Hey...

-Yes?

-Are not planning to change those fascists that you saw?

She looked at their clothes, they were broken, in addition to bands were and she was walking barefoot for a long time, since she did not shoe since it rose, and she hadn't thought of in that for a long time, which is different, had not thought of it before.

-I think not I thought before, I was not thinking about that for a while, I think I was a little distracted

-We leave some clothes in the room, I don't know if it will be something big or if it will be you well, but it was the only women's clothes that we had

-Oh, ok, can't complain

Both went to the room, Alice pulled out the clothes and went to the bathroom, Tim quickly passed him a towel, while later came out and went back to the room, with a wet, a while after she left the room, had a darkened Orange t-shirt, the same color jeans, sneakers, and her hair was still a half tangle. It had also taken off bands that brought, the strange thing was that it is healed in a short time, but decided to ignore that fact. Tim looked at Alice with a smile, but she was rather uncomfortable...

-What about Alice? -asked Tim

-Is that... my hair... I need a comb and a rubber hair, bothers me a bit as well because it is... very... do afro?

-Come with me

She followed Tim to his room, he went directly to his closet to find something, after a while, took out a comb and passed it, like a bincha of Orange, went to the bathroom and it was there combing your hair wet for a while.

Tim was looking forward to the tenant in the room where she stayed, then:

-I finished

He turned with a small smile to look at it and... it was as if he had seen a ghost, she was very similar to his wife Fran, just a very young version of it, Alice looked at him somewhat confused but also tenderly

-Mr Lockwood is it OK?

-Yes... I'm fine, don't worry my... just... I remember much to Fran...

She smiled, and a voice was heard from afar...

-Dad! Are you here? -said a voice

Then appeared a tall young, blue eyes, brown hair, lab coat, light blue shirt of "science is awesome," big nose, Brown jeans and shiny transparent shoes

-I finally found... ¿you?

He was frightened and was surprised when he saw the girl wakes up, but what most struck you was that the fact that she was very familiar, not only that, was identical to his mother... nervously it raised a hand waving, she the same, although he managed to get a smile. Had a heavy silence inside the room, and Flint's dad decided to break that silence asking to his son:

-What's wrong, son?

-Eh? Oh... If... I... just wanted to know if you were at home, nothing more - said nervous

-Only stayed to care for Alice - told

Flint raised an eyebrow, but quickly fell it when he realized that that was the name of the girl, Tim stopped and went to leave two of them to start a conversation. When he left, were only the two within another heavy silence. Both sat on the bed and looked fixedly. A while later...

-Know - began her - I don't know why but I think that you had seen somewhere

-If... it's strange but you also you you make me famous...

-How strange not - she said with a smile - I say, it is ironic that both us seem familiar don't you think?

-Yes, it is true. I am Flint Lockwood - he said shaking his hand

-Alicia Galiano - she said grabbing his - tell me Alice which is the same

A strange feeling swept over the body of both, it was very strange, so that both them it was goose bumps

-That was weird - said Flint

-I agree... your name...

-What's wrong with my name?

-I have the slightest idea of why your name is echoed in the back of my mind... but the only difference is that it sounds like Flint crazy... I feel that I've seen you somewhere but I -She was my wife - he said something disappointed - his name was Fran... She died almost nine years ago by a fire in the factory of sardines... once the old boiler had exploded... had inhaled toxic smoke... since she worked in the area of the explosion... She State was in critical condition... my son and I... went to see her... was white and pale... whiter skin... said some words to my son until at that moment... She... She... She died-ended. There was a silence heavy for a few moments

-I think that it would have been better to have not asked...

-No matter... I think you were going to find out anyway...

-I think that if... - said she put her head on the table

Tim looked at the girl, it seemed that something in your story reminded him to someone or something, then occurred it to ask

-Do you also lost someone? I think that I notice it by your expression – she nodded

-Yes... I lost my grandfather a few years ago... but don't want to talk about that now...

-Understand... - heavy silence - Hey...

-Yes?

-Are not planning to change those fascists that you saw?

She looked at their clothes, they were broken, in addition to bands were and he was walking barefoot for a long time, since he did not shoe since it rose, and she hadn't thought of in that for a long time, which is different, had not thought of it before.

-I think not I thought before, I was not thinking about that for a while, I think I was a little distracted

-We leave some clothes in the room, I don't know if it will be something big or if it will be you well, but it was the only women's clothes that we had

-Oh, ok, can't complain

Both went to the room, Alice pulled out the clothes and went to the bathroom, Tim quickly passed him a towel, while later came out and went back to the room, a while after she left the room, had a darkened Orange t-shirt, the same color jeans, sneakers, and her hair was still a half tangle. It had also taken off bands that brought, the strange thing was that it is healed in a short time, but decided to ignore that fact. Tim looked at Alice with a smile, but she was rather uncomfortable...

-What about Alice? -asked Tim

-Is that... my hair... I need a comb and a rubber hair, bothers me a bit as well because it is... very... do afro?

-Come with me

She followed Tim to his room, he went directly to his closet to find something, after a while, took out a comb and passed it, like a bincha of Orange, went to the bathroom and it was there combing your hair wet for a while.

Tim was looking forward to the tenant in the room where she stayed, then:

-I finished ya

He turned with a small smile to look at it and... it was as if he had seen a ghost, she was very similar to his wife Fran, just a very young version of it, Alice looked at him somewhat confused but also tenderly

-Mr Lockwood is it OK?

-Yes... I'm fine, don't worry my... just... I remember much to Fran...

She smiled, and a voice was heard from afar...

-Dad! Are you here? -said a voice

Then appeared a young alto, semi clear, blue eyes brown hair, lab coat, light blue shirt "science is amazing," big nose, Brown jeans and shiny transparent shoes

-I finally found... you?

He was frightened and was surprised when he saw the girl wakes up, but what most struck you was that the fact that she was very familiar, not only that, was identical to her mother... nervously it raised a hand waving, she the same, although he managed to get a smile. Had a heavy silence inside the room, and Flint's dad decided to break that silence asking to his son:

-Do you need child?

-Eh? Oh... If... I... just wanted to know if you were at home, nothing more - said nervous

-Only stayed to care for Alice - told

Flint raised an eyebrow, but quickly fell it when he realized that that was the name of the girl, Tim stopped and went to leave two of them to start a conversation. When he left, were only the two within another heavy silence. Both sat on the bed and looked fixedly. A while later...

-I don't know why but I think that you had seen somewhere

-If... it's weird but you also you you make me familiar...

-How strange not - she said with a smile - I say, it is ironic that both us seem familiar don't you think?

-Yes, it is true. I am Flint Lockwood - he said shaking his hand

-Alicia Galiano - she said grabbing his - tell me Alice which is the same

A strange feeling swept over the body of both, it was very strange, so that both them it was goose bumps

-That was weird - said Flint

-I agree... your name...

-What's wrong with my name?

-I don't have the slightest idea of why your name is echoed in the deep of my mind... but the only difference is that it sounds like Flint Loco... I feel that I've seen you somewhere but I don't know where...

-This is really strange, and the strange thing is that your name also sounds familiar from somewhere... but no matter, how many years do you have?

-10 years, on February 26 it was my birthday

-Oh, I am 16 years old, my birthday is July 11

-In this case not much remains to... a month and three weeks approximately

-That is - to Flint came up with an idea - Hey... no, better forget it

-Tell me, whatever it is you gonna say

-Well... Let me know if you do not want to know... my lab

The girl jumped for joy and lit up her eyes when she heard the word "laboratory", then she said excited:

-Oh God! You have an own lab! I thought that it was the only one in the entire universe that had one private!

-You also... you have an... Lab? -asked Flint surprised and excited

-So, and I will give you details if you show me yours

Flint felt happy about that, then stood and asked Thais to follow him to the courtyard behind. There was a strange building, and she looked almost puzzled, is desnuca your head to the side when he showed him the entrance to your laboratory...

-This is the entrance to the laboratory

-Oh... come on then...

Both entered, was somewhat uncomfortable when Flint closed the door... the elevator went up with force, causing both is beat...

-AH! EH! I! O! UF - ended when both touched the floor

When they stopped, Flint and she opened the door with all his strength and went crawling with nails across the floor by that unexpected walk

-Kore... Ñandejara... How do that... can upload as well?

-I have no idea... I will review it... then... uf... plus... This is... the first time that my elevator makes it

-Ok... Haikue, would seriously? I want to do it again

-Yes... wait, what?

-Nothing...

Both stopped and she was surprised by the beautiful purple Hall, there was a door at the end, but really it was a curtain, he is surprised with the laboratory of his new friend, but for her it was still a rookie.

-Well, I think that you spend a lot of time only

-Do not... it is not true - he said, but I knew it was true

-Flint... I'm your friend, tell me the truth... trust me - ended it by lifting your thumb

Flint felt defeated and sad to have to tell the truth to her friend, sighing deeply, and with discouragement said:

-Is true... always was just... all see me as a complete stranger... for the simple fact that other things I like... as invent... so I was always alone... and I was always the local pariah and mocked in the city...

Alice was quiet for a long time, while to Flint a tear fell him by his face, then she broke the silence and said:

-You know... is your lucky day, because today you got a new friend

-You say it seriously? -asked surprised Flint

She nodded, and in a fit of happiness he ran and hugged her friend, measuring only half his height measured. The girl was surprised by that, but felt cheerful... and something went on into the heart of both... they felt weird, but I liked them both.

-How is your lab?

-Cool, unlike yours, mine is 100 metres below ground. You're a rookie with the theme of your laboratory, mine has holographic keyboard and screen. Other access panels to perform different actions, among others. In addition to that entry is a special alignment of titanium, and door have a fingerprint with security code scanner so that nobody can come. If someone found it...

Flint was impressed, much. He did not believe that someone with 5½ years younger than he had much more technology that a super lab as the Government also knew that his intelligence was the same or more than yours. He was simply surprised, both sat in the bed of the inventor...

- And if you want I can give you a flat for your computer screen. Ah, I unlike what you do, do not usually make inventions, although I have a few ideas but I do not usually carry them out due to lack of time, so it's not exactly a laboratory, just a place where I can be really quiet...

-What do you mean?  
-Share the same life... I have friends of my age and all that but I have... never been honest with them, I'll never tell you anything that was very intimate... so it is as if it were actually I have friends... - he sighed, and continued - also... always I'm the object of derision from my colleagues, simply because I don't share the same taste to them... so I prefer to be alone to support their teasing... understand what they've suffered in your life...

A silence settled between them, Flint saw that she assaulted it more than him have done... Alice was crestfallen and close to mourn... and for comfort it put you a hand on his back, then she hugged the little girl... more calmed...

-Thanks Flint...

-Do not have what...

-Flint... I know you want to ask me what happened and how it was that I ended up here... but it would make me well that not you ask it I... really don't want to talk about or by joda about that...

-Okay... Hey... Since you're new here on the island, not like that you stroll along here? You know... to familiarize yourself even if it is just a little

-Would you do that for me?

-Clear, what are the Mai - he paused, smiling continued - what are friends afterall...

-I see that you've long waited to say that - told her, and embraced it - thanks Flint...

It felt strange, was a feeling he had not felt for years, and a feeling that no one showed it for already many years... thanks... Flint returned the hug, then a few seconds is released, and to continue looking for a topic of conversation, began spoke of things, completely random things, including their favorite things and others, Steve was sleeping at least, knowing him, he don't gonna wake up until the next day. For when finished talking, they were already around 09:34 p.m.

-Wow, how quickly time goes on when he is speaking of something - said Flint

-So... you know, I better go to sleep, so I have energy for tomorrow, you should do the same, not to be tired tomorrow

Flint nodded, she said goodbye and fell by the elevator, while Flint was preparing his bed to go to sleep. Alice prepared the bed, lay and his gaze was lost at the ceiling thinking, while Flint was sitting on the window sill, looking at the stars and thinking, ironically they thought the same thing: why they felt they already knew


	3. First day

*** Part 1: Fishing ***

The next day, the two were preparing to leave, Flint used his typical lab coat, a yellow shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, also took care to give something to Steve, and had something to entertain and not be causing disasters there . Alice was there lifting her hair with a rubber band that had been found there... looked at the wardrobe mirror and saw his sword... not know whether to take it with her or not, but ultimately it was decided that he should leave her, you would in any other times. Flint was next to the entrance and was prepared to go quietly.

Flint began to tell about the island, its name is Swallow Falls, were famous for sardines until the sardine factory Baby Brent closed for two reasons, the first was because we all felt that the sardines were super nasty, and the second because they considered dangerous, and even more after the fire. By bad luck, they paid the price at the end, eating all the sardines; that nobody else wanted, rugged, boiled, fried, in sweets, dry and squeezed .

-Here life went gray , and tasteless. We would not be in this state if we had the resources to order food to the United States as before, now the mayor is in the United States doing not what, I can tell you it is a selfish jerk who only thinks about the same... but a day I will achieve, I will fight with defeat, and find hope. My biggest goal is to make something that really works, so that the world may know my name, so everyone here respect me and treat me well, and become the best scientist of the century, reaching the top, maybe even join some techno-scientific enterprise as Nano Tech Labs, or create your own reach. I want someone in particular to be proud of me, wherever she is, I want you to know that someone can usually get to do great things no matter what.

-Well... we are no different... because I have an ideal in life

-Really? What is ?

-I am very protective of the animals, I love and adore, so I decided to become a veterinarian, I want everyone to know what I can be capable, if I have a chance not ignore, heal even the king of the jungle if I the opportunity, I'm not willing to give up anything or nothing. I will fight to achieve what I want, and that's for sure my good friend . I am also studying different fields in medicine at university level , I want to just be prepared to help ... that 's what I like to do

Flint smiled , as a response , she also did the same. All the way they were talking about all sorts of things in the scientific , technological and medical field, but neither could tell the whole world looked askance, maybe if they noticed , but didn't care at all, just they were so engrossed in their conversation that made the world was just the two of them and no one else, until...

-Flint Lockwood!

That wake-up call that made the duo back to reality , but Flint really disliked much know who it was ...

-Oh God no ...

-What do you mean with "oh no"?

-Flint Lockwood !

That a tall, bearded , be African American, wearing police clothes , except pants were sporting shorts appeared , and waist muscles were up ...

E-Earl... What? He said with a nervous smile

- You know what you Flint Lockwood ? A sheganeganizer , a tom-fool, and i hope you're not back with one of your crazy science doodibopper thingies!

-What? No! And I just - I was giving a tour to Alice, she's new and... I offered to give her a little tour around.

-Who is Alice?

Alice, who was on the side of both, truly angry when Earl asked Alice who she was , what she said angrily:

-Hello! What am I, invisible woman or are you blind! ?

-Huh? And who are you?

-The Phantom of the Opera... Flint already told you

-So... you are "Alice"?

-No... it seems... DEFINITELY! -She shouted jumping with a vein on her neck -AND WHO YOU THINK I AM!? I WAS STOPPING FOR A FEW SECONDS AND A SIDE OR YOURS AND YOU DIDN'T NOTTICED ME LIKE A DOG! Are you fucking kidding me?

Earl really disgusted with the rude attitude of the girl , though he knew he deserved , ignoring this factor said to Alice:

-I gonna tell you something girl, it's much better if you stay away from him, it's really weird and very bad influence

-Pff... who is a bad influence? You or me?

-But what are shameless girl; trust me, stay away from him. He is a weirdo

-And?

-It's very strange

-And?

-It's bad influence

-And?

-You should not be with him

-And do you think I care that fact? -She insisted -I prefer that my friends were quirky and fun than regular and bitter like some person who is in front of me. So simple, clown.

Earl did not know how to respond, remaining semi-speechless as he turned , Alice Flint and Earl moved away from where he was , who went walking and thinking about what just happened.

Thank you Alice, I think you owe the .

-No that ... Overall, I hate the people who behave that way , just ... are all fools, they said, his voice trailed off with the last sentence

Flint didn't respond, by her voice, he knew she always felt and lived something worse than he could live in his life...

Both were walking for a while , until both went through the bait shop 's Father Flint, Flint told Alice

- Let's see your dad please Flint

I do not know Alice -

'Please,' she asked with a puppy face

Both were well for a few moments , until Flint agreed , she celebrated , as they entered the store baits, rods and all the other things invaded the mind of Alice, and was standing like a fool for several seconds until ...

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek !

Both father and son raised an eyebrow and returned to ask the young :

-Alice, are you okay ?

-Yes ... just thinking about how bad I can be miserable to fish some fish ... and the inverted logic that always applies to me...

-In other words, have you ever caught anything? -Tim asked, she shook her head -In that case, you could help Flint

-WHAT? And I don't know how to fishing

-Flint is clear that no one has told you, you're a terrible liar -said Alice -God what it costs ?

-No...

Come on -said Tim- Flint, if you always you and mom were fishing, you also loved to fishing, more than invent at the time, and just because she was with you.

-NO, I have not done for a long time, also don't remember how to fishing

-Good, I remember how -Alice again

Flint was annoyed by that, Tim looked at him in the eyes , then things got weird . Flint looked at his dad, and he began to raise their eyebrows to convince Flint to help Alice. A while later ...

-Okay. I'll do this once

-HALLELUJAH! Alice cried triumphantly raising her arms in the air

The young inventor rolled his eyes and sighed heavily , Tim grabbed her and let her choose a fishing pole , there were several types , would have to choose the best to see him , then I saw a display with a fishing orange fishing, very nice side was a photo of Fran , holding the stalk, with a huge fish in it ...

-That picture was taken 5 years before that Flint was born, I was very young , hovered near twenty to twenty-one years, there was a small fishing contest this time , they brought some species from other countries and put into a lake that is more east of the city, that day I went to compete for fun and nothing else . A few hours later , the competition was over, and there I met Fran ...

**_-You were very lucky -said Tim_**

**_-I think so , I'm Francesca Winehouse, but everyone calls me Fran_**

**_-Timothy Lockwood, but usually everyone calls me Tim -said he felt a little nervous talking to her, she was very pretty -you're so cute -he said quickly_**

**_-Huh...? Thanks... I think..._**

**_Someone had called away , should go home ..._**

**_-Sorry , I gotta go ... bye Tim , see you another time_**

**_Good-bye ..._**

**_As they were passing day, he became a good friend of Fran, they always walked, talked, she always had enough confidence to told her problems to Tim, and he was always there to support her, the days were turning into weeks and weeks in months , until he finally had the courage to ask her hand in marriage ... it was a very nice party , small but nice ... and a few months later they had their first and only child ... the years passed and remained a family, he and Flint always had a tense relationship, with Fran which kept the communication between them, but that changed the day she died ... between father and son had a thick psychological barrier , and she was the only one who could pass that barrier and talk to both ... and things were completely different after all ..._**

Alice attended every thing Tim told her about it, she alone understood the strained relationship post mortem between them, and the lack of communication between them became hinder further attempts to both Tim and Flint trying to talk like any father with his son then he said ... :

-You know... you lot remind me of my wife in many ways... being honest, I can be fluent with you without using my metaphors fishing , and I know that one can trust you... and I know Flint also realized that... and so I want to give this...

He opened the case and gave him the rod of his wife, Alice was surprised it took just completely off guard , but he did comment that man ... Surprised opened his hands and he gently placed the cane on his hands ...

-I... I cannot...

-Don't worry... I'm sure she'd lend you maybe ...

She smiled, and went to the front of the store, before leaving, Alice asked again:

-Mr. Lockwood, how old were you when you said Flint born?

-Twenty-five why ?

She began to calculate the age of the other more Flint, surprised by how young he was still the father of Flint, as the saying goes: "Smoke and Mirrors", he looked confused at the girl, and asked:

-What happens? Are you surprised because I am 45? I'm still young, well, not so much.

She just nodded , smiled and left Tim, Flint was somewhat impatient, both had taken a while to choose, when he saw rejoiced and said :

-Finally, and it took a while ... -he saw that Alice Alice trying to process something -are you okay? -She shook her head -what happens?

-I have to process something little... nothing more ...

-I told him my age , 'said Tim , and still do not believe me ...

Flint only gave a small grin, his father handed him a blue fishing rod, Alice felt a strange tension between father and son at the time, when Flint put his hand on the pole and led him away, the tension disappeared as usual, she realized that maybe she could help them in their parent-child relationship.

They left and went to the docks, was a beautiful morning to be outdoors, sat behind a wall of the huge sardine factory , Flint first launched its hook, while Alice gave several twists in the air and shot in the air, reaching a little farther than the hook Flint , she took a deep breath, and began to look to the air, humming something ... the young man looked at the girl, far from home ... did not bother him at all ...

-Alice... You do not mind being away from home? Asked Flint

-What do you mean? -She said

-If you do not mind being away from home... your family, friends...

- No. -said a bit sadly

- No? Why? Asked again, she sighed

- It's just what we do for love Flint... and I'm sure you'll understand that when the time comes...

- What does that mean? He asked

She just looked at his friend with a smile, looking at the sky and breathing deep again, Flint knew I would not understand... the first few minutes after she started singing softly...

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I´m getting old and I need something to rely on  
so tell me when you´re gonna let me in  
I´m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I´ve dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I´m getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you´re gonna let me in  
I´m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don´t we go  
Talk about it Somewhere Only We Know?  
This could be the end of everything  
so why don´t we go, somewhere only we Know  
Somewhere Only We Know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I´m getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you´re gonna let me in  
I´m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Ah,ah,ah  
Oh,oh,oh

This could be the end of everything  
So why don´t we go  
Somewhere Only We Know  
Somewhere Only We Know...

Flint thought how sweet it was the voice of her friend, he really liked the sweet way she sang, the lyrics made him remember good and bad times of his life, and a hint of curiosity appeared and asked Alice:

-What are you singing?

-Somewhere only we know ... is music of a British band called Keane

-It's a very nice song ...

-Yes... I know...

Alice's fishing rod began to flex, like Flint, then, beginning to draw the line before it ran out of nothing, took many sardines, were two birds with one stone... or so.

- It seems that we have lunch and dinner, but this time I cook both

-Dad cooks badly , right?

- Kitchen wrong? I did not realize I was hungry and really liked their food.

- Do you like sardines ?

- I do not care as long as it's food or edible.

Both stood up and went to take the booty to the house when they arrived , they heard the screams of Tim , and then exclaimed :

-FLINT!

-Oh Godness...

He quickly entered and found a beautiful mess in the living room, Tim was chasing a vervet monkey, who never stopped repeating the word "Steeeeeve" Flint sighed and asked Alice to help you catch the monkey she just ... accepted . About 10 or 20 minutes later, they finally caught the monkey ...

- Sad -said Steve

- Finally... catch... the... monkey.. -said Alice exhausted - Is a monkey thought translator ?

-Yes -said Flint

-You know... -Alice said - now that I think if you sell a good company for mass production, there will be charity for dumb people, and have one more way to express separate sign language because...

-According to scientific research, monkeys have 98% human DNA and 2% animal, so just make us perfect relatives of monkeys -continued Flint

-Demonstrating and thus strengthening the theory of evolution of Charles Darwin - ended both

Tim was lost in the explanation of both, with Steve on his shoulder , staring in confusion definitely Flint had found someone to talk to...

* Part 2: Singing in the shower *

After making lunch , went to the laboratory along with Flint and Steve , still chatting about science, the young thought she would graduate fast school and college, so being smart for her age she is, and to the surprise young. After the afternoon, she got to the house, prepared some clothes and took a bath , she realized something was missing...

Flint went to see if he needed nothing, however, he heard she singing again...

_Look at the stars,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_And everything you do,_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,_  
_I wrote a song for you,_  
_And all the things you do,_  
_And it was called "Yellow."_

_So then I took my turn,_  
_Oh what a thing to have done,_  
_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin_  
_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,_  
_Turn into something beautiful,_  
_You know, you know I love you so,_  
_You know I love you so._

_I swam across,_  
_I jumped across for you,_  
_Oh what a thing to do._

_Cos you were all "Yellow,"_  
_I drew a line,_  
_I drew a line for you,_  
_Oh what a thing to do,_  
_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin,_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_  
_Turn into something beautiful,_  
_And you know for you,_  
_I'd bleed myself dry for you,_  
_I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true, look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine for,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_And all the things that you do._

The young man was listening how she sang... she started singing another song...:

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_I don't know how lovely you are_  
_I had to find you_  
_Tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I set you apart_  
_Tell me your secrets_  
_And ask me your questions_  
_Oh let's go back to the start_  
_Running in circles_  
_Coming up tails_  
_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing_  
_At numbers and figures_  
_Pulling your puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science_  
_Science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_  
_Tell me you love me_  
_Come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles_  
_Chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_I'm going back to the start_

_Ohhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh_  
_Ahhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh_  
_Ohhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh..._

This time, the song did him cry a little, she began to sing again ...:

_I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sweep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing:_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never, never an honest word_  
_That was when I ruled the world_  
_(Ohhh)_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter will call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_  
_(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter will call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_  
_Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh_

This time, there was excitement with the song, then, he heard the closing tap, meant she had finished, and then:

-¡No! -she cried -¡Mierda! ¡Me olvidé de la tonta toalla de nuevo!

-Alice, are you okay ?

She was very nervous , pretending it was well said that everything was in order, Flint went to the room of the girl and handed her towel , putting it on the doorknob of the bathroom, knocked on the door and quickly left. The girl was nervous to hear a knock at the door , opening the door very slowly , she was alone , and his towel hanging on the knob, quickly took it and went to his room at the speed of sound, was changed , and came out as if nothing had happened.

After having prepared dinner, just locked himself in his room and pulled her bed to rest, falling asleep within minutes. Flint was on the roof of the lab, thinking about ... stuff ...

-Oh mom... I wish you were here... you cannot imagine how wonderful is Alice... and how she reminds me all about you ...

A small tear fell Flint 's face , looking at the sky, he saw a shooting star pass, he had a wish: Alice completely trust...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, isn't easy write the fanfic in spanish, translate it, and and check if there are no spelling errors... uff... **

**Double chapter... this fic gonna be long and short, in the same time... **

**See ya later**


	4. Day 2: Cinnamon Challenge

**A/N: Cassie isn't mine, her owner is Abnormal1000**

* * *

The next day, Alice woke up almost at noon, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and went to the room , she didn't saw Flint anywhere, then she heard screams from the laboratory ...

-Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeve!

-Steve!

She knew she should help the young, then slowly began to walk to the front door and ran to avoid having to pursue Steve ... and then nothing happened hid beginning to whistle.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, two children, a low child, african american with a black leather jacket , and a very pretty girl , brown hair and hazel eyes, were chatting about ... things .

- So yes I do? He asked the girl if not , you're a chicken

- I'm not a chicken, Cassie

- So ... Will you do the stupid challenge of cinnamon, Calvin ? Asked Cassie

-I'll do the stupid cinnamon challenge this moment, and if I win $10

They closed the deal, Cassie out of nothing a bottle of cinnamon and a spoon, put a lot of cinnamon on the spoon and handed it to Cal , and he ate it, seconds after a little spat and ran in search of water , she kept the child was killed while running laughter. A few minutes later she found him drinking water from a tap uncontrollably , while a grin spread across her after you are done, he began to pant with exhaustion and drink as much water ...

-I want my 10 dollars -said Cassie

- I made the stupid cinnamon challenge , you owe me 10 dollars, 'said Cal

They began to argue among themselves , trying to pay another $ 10 , but after a while , decided to leave it , when Cal turned, a girl of 10 years old, brown hair, red shirt, black pants and dark shoes spinning appeared in a corner , he felt a little crush on her heart ...

-Cal ... Cal ...Cal ! Cassie -screamed -are you okay?

Instead of saying something , he started walking towards Alice, completely dazed , Cassie put a hand in his face , giving a heavy sigh, and was with his friend. Alice noticed how it was different to when I was with Flint , everyone looked at askance yesterday while chatting , this time no one noticed she was there ...

**_-Hello_** -said someone

She turned and saw no one , lowered his eyes and saw Calvin , gesturing "hello" , he started to leave and then he said again

-I'm Calvin Devereaux, but call me Cal

-I'm Alicia, but tell me Alice

-It's a cute name

-**Cal!** -Said someone angry

It was Cassie, she was somewhat angry with Cal for the simple fact that he left her talking to herself, a little surprised to see Alice, were basically the same height, and then said :

-Hello. Do not you were the girl who was yesterday Flint Lockwood ?

-I'm Alice , and yes were with him .

-I'm Cassie ... And how is he ?

-He is very nice guy, but nice guy bad liar . Why?

- Are you friends with Flint? She asked Cal- That guy is weird

- Smoke and Mirrors, Calvin Klein -she said starting to smile with state - Anyway , why the question...? Cassie, right?

-Yes, and I'm very good at science and I stand next to someone like him to help me encourage me better, but unfortunately my parents have eyes everywhere and would know if I talked to Flint because according to them is ...

- "Bad Influence" -continued Alice -Yes , if you already know, that idiot police and blind and told me ...

- You mean Earl? Said Cassie

- The same ...

- Have you met daddy? -asked Cal- Earl Devereaux's my dad

A nervous tic jumped in the eye of the girl , remembering how he tried to Flint and blind seemed to not have realized that she was standing next to the young inventor , sighing deeply and putting a hand on his face , he told Cal :

- Send this user a message from me to your dad from me, and said ... ' she began to whisper in the ear of the child, did not seem surprised ... - Got it?

- Don't worry , I'll pass the message

-Thank you ...

-Alice -said Cal... -Can you play soccer or any sport?

-Yes, I usually always break my little toe kicking the ball barefoot or with slippers... (Oh... sweet and horrible pain ) she thought she imagined the pain , making her shiver a little gee -Uy...

Cal challenged her to a game of street soccer, she accepted and went behind the school , there was a group of children playing a game of soccer, when they saw Cal , got a break and went to greet him.

-Hi Cal, was not she the one who was with Flint Lockwood ? Asked a child

-Yes, it is Allan , who needs someone else on your team?

Everyone looked , did not want a girl on their team, the captains of both teams made a " rock, paper, scissors" to see who would stay with her, the captain of one team was Allan , and he touched him stay Alice , leaving her as the door, and to the surprise of all was very good blocking .

Then they turn had come back to their homes for lunch, Cal and Alice invited to share lunch Cassie :Chowder ... Earl almost went crazy seeing Flint Lockwood 's friend at home, she only watched, saying "idiot " with her look, to everyone's surprise , and more for Regina and Earl , Alice had enjoyed the meal and still hungry , opened a can of sardines and ate them raw, just 2 seconds in her mouth and only had bones. After 3 cans of sardines, she was filled, surprising everyone why ...

- Alice... Do you like sardines? -Cal asked

-I do not care as long as it's food . Also, do not know why I keep saying that they know well , being that I know that sardines are " disgusting " , but less disgusting that cinnamon ... and less stupid than the stupid cinnamon challenge

Cassie and Cal had a brilliant idea and stupid at the same time , looking conspiratorially , she said :

- Alice , I challenge you

- What is the challenge?

She put the jar of cinnamon on the table, along with a spoon , smiling continued:

- The challenge of cinnamon

-No way! I hate cinnamon ! Further , the challenge is completely stupid

-You said Hen - Cal

Earl could not hold a laugh, Alice nerve was red , then exploded saying

-I'm not a chicken! Give me that damn bucket right now!

She grabbed the spoon and began to pour the cinnamon with the face like that of a mad laughing randomly, the amount I got was too much , and ate it first made a face of victory , and then I started coughing , spitting clouds of cinnamon, quickly went to the kitchen and began to drink the water of the knob , while Cal and Cassie could not stop laughing when she finished, was still coughing for cinnamon, and said :

- Do you see it? Really easy- coughed - Ok , see you then , I will return , Flint must be worried about me ...  
All took leave of her, who was still coughing , then Cal recalled :

- Oh dad, Alice had asked me to tell you something ...

- What? -Asked Earl

Cal cleared his throat and took some air ... this Alice had told Cal to tell Earl ... :

**_A:_ _-Earl ! You're a fucking idiot to NOT have seen me on the side of Flint! And bad influence your grandmother because I have more bad influences under a rock you saying stupid things ! So go yell who is a bad influence to your grandmother !_**

Earl just sighed deeply and put a hand over his face, Regina started to say something but he raised his hand and stopped, took another deep breath and went to his room. She was still angry at the previous day ...  
Alice Flint was concerned , she was gone and he did not know because of Steve , who was locked in the lab, the monkey had found a mysterious package of gummy bears , excited, one gummy bear ate and all the laboratory in a blink became a disaster ... Alice burst through the front door, quiet as if nothing ...

- Where were you? He asked worried

- In the house next door

- At Earl?

-His son invited me to lunch for a while ... and I braved the challenge of cinnamon ... -she still had the spicy flavor of cinnamon on her tongue, and let out a loud belch flavored watery -Forgiveness cinnamon, I think it was too much water and cinnamon

- Where did they get the cinnamon ?

- Dunno

Flint just nodded , went to the lab and someone will call back :

- Alice

- Hi Cassie , and you also Cal

- Hey Alice, later we have a friendly game of soccer, the boys just called me and asked if you wanted to play with us.

- I agree .

Alice said Cassie - yet still hate cinnamon ?  
She motioned full displeasure , Cassie just started laughing , she rolled her eyes and said goodbye , while Flint asked him what he was doing while he was trying to catch Steve , responding that was a long story , heard a disaster coming lab ... again

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -said both

They had to get him back...

* * *

**N/A: The next chapter is more interesting...**


	5. When things goes wrong

The third day, Flint and Alice came together, she was going with her sports shoes, a white shirt and blue jeans, had two bangs to the side of his face and her ponytail hanging as usual, while Flint with its typical set, and for the third consecutive time, the girl decided to leave again that sword... what she thought she was that should simply let her sword to not draw attention. The young inventor was waiting for her at the door, after looking at a few seconds and outline a smile, they left...

Both walked the docks, sea loved the girl, it was very quiet for her to see how quiet that was the ocean, and what was most pleasing him was the salty smell of the ocean, which rarely smelled, since she don't live to open sea. Flint looked at her, she radiated an aura of tranquility, happiness and conformity, followed by a feeling of comfort, to be with her, it was strange how it understood, and both continued to understand that feeling that both met somewhere... with curiosity to know what was thinking about her friend, he asked:

-Alice... What are thinking?

-Not much... just enjoy three things...

-What things?

-The salt air, the sea, and you

-Me? -Asked confused - why me?

-You are different people I've known before... all of them are... very... different... but you know...

The young man smiled, nobody had been so kind to him in years, felt how I was nearly crying a little emotion, but swallowed those tears, and said:

- And you are also very different people I've known before... and the truth... is that actually you remind me much to my mom... do not you imagine the sweet and good that it was... and really she had no hesitation three second in making you part of our little family... (If that still exists with the relationship I have with dad...)

The small and quiet conversation was interrupted when someone said to Flint:

_**-Hello nerd, who is your girlfriend?** _-ended someone with an annoying laugh

-The only one who didn't want to see... - whispered Flint - what you want Brent?

-The baby wants to cry - said Brent

-Who is this idiot, Flint?

-"Baby" Brent McHale... He was the bully of my school... and so far fails to be bothering me... but don't make her case, is an idiot - explained discouraged

Brent was a young man, tall, fat, wore blue sportswear, shoes of the same color, blonde hair, gray eyes, along with a mocking smile. Both are turned and started walking again, then Brent continued:

-The weeping child wants to go home with his father

There was laughter from the people who were around, Alice felt badly for Flint, the heart of the young was sinking with every insult that was thrown toward Flint, feeling the same that young was at her school... the inventor was on the verge of tears, but it is enduring, and Alice admired the ability of the young to bear it... but one of the insults from Brent made she explode:

-Admit it fool; you think you a genius, but you're a loser and an idiot, you will never be as big as I am. Why don't you decide and let us live in peace? The world is better without you.

A vein broke out within the head of the girl, she squeezed his fists vigorously, as well as their teeth, in a barrage of anger he shouted:

-Why don't you shut up damn idiot! Nobody in your damn life of spoiled child told you that you should not belittle someone? Get out and leave us in peace!

The huge cry surprised both Flint as Brent, everyone kept quiet to have heard that... angry yet, Brent asked

- And you who you think to talk to me?

-That you what you care... get out and leave us in peace... -She threatening said

-Why you defend an idiot like him?

-Because this idiot, as you say, is my best friend... and now you so I am warning, if you will not now-he said watching with anger -i gonna kill you...

Brent saw something strange coming from the young, something out of the ordinary, Flint was frightened to hear what she said, she was shaking from wrath, the young inventor did what she could to try to calm his friend, but she just couldn't stand it. Alice was still trying to contain her anger, Brent felt fear, but he said to himself that it should be a simple girl, and with a smile, made his big mistake: pissed it more...

-I want to try to hit me, silly, fifth ape

She felt another vein explode inside his head; more furious than before, she shouted very angry:

-Damn idiot! Now if you already finish of my patience a lot!

Before to say something, he felt a strong punch on his face, making him fly a few meters, stunning it a few seconds, turned to stand and began to massage his face, he felt a flavor in the mouth...

_-Is it blood?_ -thought Brent

Alice was facing him, very angry, she stopped and looked angry, but that faded to feel a blow up his jaw and another in his stomach, hit was as intense as magnificent, which made it drifting several meters at high speed, a wall was what stopped your drift... this time, he was absolutely scared, a hand appeared in his neckby firmly pressing... Alice was looking at him in the eyes, fear was the only thing the young blond felt...

-This is nothing compared to all the other victims I've ever had... and if you go back to tell me that... or if you come back to bother you to it-said, moving closer to her ear he whispered-: i gonna kill you...

Brent was much frightened to hear that... greatly opened her eyes, and she was right in what he said... Alice released him and was walking along with Flint, who was very scared by the superhuman strength of the girl, he did not understand what just happened... just... didn't know it...

-Go to the laboratory -said, trying to cover the fear in his voice

She agreed, everyone looked at the young man with great fear, Brent had retired to his home to treat wounds Alice, and pass to the hospital to see that injury or internal bleeding there was no...

When they arrived at the laboratory, Flint was still trying to process what happened minutes ago, that feeling of happiness towards Alice, was replaced by fear, nervous asked the girl:

-Why did you?

-Did I do what? -asked confused

-Why does hurt it? You had no right!

- But he also hadn't the right to talk to you that way

- But you're crazy! Not you should! Now everyone going to be afraid and just be with you!

-Flint... I just said... -Alice

-Only what?

-I just wanted to help... - she told him in a low voice, and with the head facing the floor

-You wanted... help...? Do you want to help? -Said sarcastically, and without knowing what he said-: If you wanted to help in anything would have been better had not hit it! You don't know what it's like to be the center of teasing, or know what it's like to lose to the only person who was worth!

When he realized what he said and felt terribly guilty that much injured the girl, a few tears fell from her very wound said:

-I don't... know... what you feel...? I NOT KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL?! I know what it's like to be the center of the half planet taunts! I know what it feels like to be treated like a dog and it does not matter what you feel! I know what it feels like to lose the person you loved with your life, for more than that you hardly remember it! I lost my grandfather when I was 4 years old, and he was everything I had at the time! I know what it feels like all that and even more!

Flint has not had measured his words before... was product of the fear he felt when he saw his friend struggling, forgetting that it was only product of anger...

-Alice...

She didn't stay to hear, just opened the window and fell by brackets, Steve appeared out of nowhere and went up to the shoulder of Flint, who fell by the elevator. Alice was in the main room, going direct to the door, Steve lowered shoulder of Flint and went up on the young, she only looked at the monkey, who was sad for the girl, she grabbed head and put it on the floor, opened the door and it started walking yet sad and angry with Flint, he tried to put a hand on his shoulder, and before doing so, she ran straight to the forest.

The young man had the eyes full of tears, thinking: "_Flint Lockwood, you're an idiot"_, the monkey he was also sad for the departure of Alice, and returned to the lab, to the surprise of Flint said:

-Flint, idiot...

He felt as such... and had lost his only friend... definitely he screwed up all.


	6. Super battle

**A/N: Super OC comes in 3... 2... 1...**

* * *

Flint was walking along the docks again, thinking about what he said to Alice, and feeling a completely idiot for what he said, very sad and not wanting to walk anymore, sat in a empty seat, sighing very heavily and listlessly nothing, let fly his mind around the idiocy that told him to Alice, someone asked:

—Can I sit with you?

Flint looked at who it was, was an old man, like some 75 years, but still looked with an attitude of playfulness and gray hair, many wrinkles by age... while I had never seen it, the young man made space and let that old man sit down beside him, feeling a little worried about the young, he asked:

—What happens?

—I was a complete idiot with my best friend...

—Would you like to tell me?

He felt that he should do so, and began to tell him about what happened with Brent and what he said to Alice, he was trying to hold back the tears, once ended, he felt a giant weight disappear, but his heart was still sinking... the old man asked:

—Did you know about that?

—Yes... it did —he said, time couldn't help but begin to cry —I knew it and attacked it with that... told her that she didn't understand it... went too far to said that...

The old man started to rub Flint's back, making that this man is distressing, continued:

—You know... the fear, sadness, despair, much of that can make us lose us and say things that we don't want our loved ones... but I know that she loves you, and you will forgive... How did you say that your friend was called?

—Alicia...

—Alicia... that's a beautiful name... reminds me of my little granddaughter —said scratching his chin, saw Flint and reproached him —: what are you waiting for? Go get your friend

Flint forgot that and rushed directly to the city to look for the young, but quickly returned to thank the old...

—Ah yes... What is your

—Juan Galiano...

—Strange, that is the last name of Alice

—The world is small —he said as he stood and left —but it is more the universe...

Flint was much surprised with the last part, have not understood what he meant with the: "is more the universe", giving average turned and decided to find Alice, departed, but a few seconds later there was a strong explosion in front of him, surprising him, people went to shelters very frightened by what, there was smoke and dust around the placeblinding and making you cough to Flint, a figure appeared there.

—Well, well... what we have here —said a deep male voice

There came a man of very dark jet black hair, skin complexion, Brown eyes with pupil torn, Fang-like teeth, and a strange tail of Panther, wore black trousers, combat gloves, and a leather vest, under this wore a blue t-shirt. Flint felt terrified by the strange subject, falling on his back, this came up:

—I am looking for a girl... brown hair, Brown eyes... monkey tail

—I don't know of who you speak...

Man smiled and grabbed the neck Flint, beginning to hang it slowly, young struggled to free himself, but the man had a supernatural and superhuman strength, his smile was more strange to have such teeth...

—Who are you? —asked Flint barely breathing

—My name is Maximus Panther, Max for acquaintances.

Without hesitation 3 nanoseconds, threw Flint to the sky, a ball of energy appeared in his hand and threw it with all intention of murdering the young inventor, when he saw it, he is terrified, but quickly someone saved him from a fast death, ball of energy exploded, blinding it a few seconds, when realized, was back on the ground, a girl with blonde hair, slightly standing, blue-eyed, and a monkey's tail, stood in front of him, was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, pants of the same color with a few stripes on the sides and a strange footwear, gloves of combat without fingers, along with a very familiar sword on hervback, she had saved it...

—Who are you?

—It doesn't matter, get out to a safe place —said her haughty, her voice was familiar to the young —You really don't want to be here when the fight begins

Flint was turned around and left, the young man was watching that he had actually gone to a safe place, once she lost sight of it, fixed his gaze on his opponent and said:

—Well Maxi, I was waiting you about 5 or 6 extra days, so I left to rest awhile... —She said

—As if I gonna let you rest!

They were prepared to fight, which both had not given account, was having a viewer tucked away in an alley, Flint was determined to see the fight happen what happened...

—I want to see what so strong are both... —he said

The girl had her, one arm front and the other was stretched behind her, in the style of Vegeta, while the other had both arms extended with open palms, Goku style, for the next second, fists of both collided, creating a huge shock wave, making powder all their around, and almost sending will fly to the young, not have been grasped by the edge of the wall of the alley where he was... thinking about the amazing thing was...

Both were competing in a strong battle melee in the air, energy waves were seen exploding in the sky, she threw a kick, the other dodged it, launching a kick to the back of the girl, who dodged the blow back and placing in a blink back his seized it tail and threw it to the floorleaving a crater, while she was falling into a tailspin preparing a punch when you hit, caused power made the ground cracking and pieces of cement rose. The young woman left there from a jump, like the man, jumping to back about three times, being at the same distance from the crater, beginning to charge power.

The man joined hands as a sphere of blue energy appeared in his hands, while the young woman made almost the same, only to put a hand on her wrist, both perhaps their next attack...

—Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA! —cried Max

—Super Galick Gun —exclaimed the girl

Both attacks collided and caused a more powerful shock wave before being tied, first moving a little on the young, then man, to end with a period average. Flint looked impressed the amount of power that both possessed, what less understood was how a girl could keep so much power to match to an adult that so catastrophic way... they couldn't maintain the attack for a long time, a vacuum occurred between them and the shock disposed, both moved swiftly upward, starting with a new combat...

An hour later, the fight continued in the same way, hits here and there, half of the shattered city, and both bruised but still wanting to fight, Flint remained out of his surprise... but things began to go wrong, young came out of his hiding place to better see both fighters, because we lost them from view... they were fighting to a medium-low ground clearance, and at one point, the young woman passed over Flint, surprising it

—¿Flint? —She said

Max took advantage of the brief distraction and sent it flying toward the floor, crashing and bouncing on the tarmac to finish going through a wall, which ended up falling on it, being somewhat dazed at times. The man landed against Flint, who began to tremble a little fear, he wanted to run, but fear not allowed him. Max disappeared and reappeared in the sky, a huge ball of energy capable to powder the planet appeared on his finger, and he would be the first to die if he don't moved...

—_I'm going to die..._ —thought the young man

The girl had recovered consciousness, when she saw the supernova, it was swiftly there, forcing her legs to get before it's too late.

Max threw the supernova, just as Flint believed that all was lost, young appeared in the sky, increasing her energy, her hair bristled a bit more and a golden aura along with a blue bioelectricity was formed around you, quickly returned to boost her energy, and her hair became longer and bristling, electricity was amplified slightly more. She extended her hands and saved the powerful attack thrown toward Earth, braking it with much difficulty... Flint covered the eyes and supernova absorbed the young then it exploded, blowing Flint meters away from the place.

Once the huge ball of light disappeared, and Flint was able to regain the vision, he saw that the girl was alive, but tired, her clothing was mostly burned, and was smoking something. She was slowly descending to the ground, holding her right arm and panting much, hit hard and tired by that, Flint was about to come, but she yelled very angry:

—Idiot! I told you to go to a safe place because you wouldn't be here when it turn ugly! Go now!

She felt that the forces were about to leave her, Flint didn't heed and stared at the girl, who began to elevate her energy back, making the appearance of the Golden aura, but then, the aura faded, she simply stared at staring at a place... She fell on her knees and said before fade:

—... Darn... it...

And then she fell unconscious, Flint ran towards her and put her in her arms, her hair began to become shorter, going back to how it was before the supernova, but what most struck Flint was that her hair changed to light brown... how survived an impact of that kind, and those so... supernatural abilities, and the words: "I know everything feels that and more"... all this time had respect for her...

—**Alice! Wake up!**


	7. The face of the dead

Flint did what he could to try to make react to Alice, but was in vain, and he was despairing, every second passing more and more than ever before, the last thing he wanted, was lose she without having said he was repentant, charging the girl in his arms, he was willing to take her to the shelter so that a physician attend it, but before he could go, Max landed

—Where you think you're going?

The panther man moved his tail on one side to another, showing how happy was feeling with what he was doing... Flint was shaking from fear, and gathering the courage to speak, said:

—You already earned what you wanted Maximus, you already defeated she, destroyed almost all of the island, why you don't let her rest and leave us alone?!

He said nothing, however, launched a powerful blast of energy that sent them to fly both, Flint released Alice in the way, landing heavily on the floor, Alice fell a few inches from the young, this tried to wake her up again, but it was almost impossible, she was very exhausted, another blast of energy hit him, away from the body of the young girl. He returned and returned for her, being repelled with more force this time. Max was closer, repelling the young more forcefully if it tried to approach the girl.

When the man arrived beside the young girl, grabbed her neck and sent her to fly to the other side of the island, curiously ending a few blocks from the refugees. Flint became a giant tightness in neck, Max was approaching towards him in those moments, and this time with intent to kill him, a voice made him react:

—Son!

—Dad!

It was Tim, Flint quickly ran to where Tim, and both ran out with all his might, the instincts of the panther man, made him see that it would be a fun game of cat and mouse, disappearing and to monitor where his prey is moving...

Flint and Tim ran for their lives, then Tim came up asking:

—Now that I remember, where is Alice? I haven't seen her in the whole day

—She was defeated Dad... the young blonde... was she —he said really close to tears

—What do you mean with that?

—I gonna explain you later... is a long and complicated story...

Tim agreed, fortunately they were already very close reach, Flint eyes lit up happiness, when he finally believed that would be safe, but was appalled to see Maximus, who out from nowhere, his face expressing an unexplained happiness to see Flint's hopeless face, quickly braked with the foot heels, while he grabber his father before the both arrived, tried to run in the opposite direction, but it was late, Max extended his arm like rubber and ordered to fly to direct Tim where were refugees from the village, who prevented his fall.

The young man was very, but very terrified, the only thing that could process was he should run away as soon as possible. The panther man looked with a sick happiness watching his victim away, raised a finger and made a circle on its head, and this appeared a ring of light.

—Galactic Donuts —said

Max launched their attack towards Flint, intending to catch him, when he turned around, put more speed to his legs, felt tears coming out of his face, and the desire to live. The panther man cheated and threw a small sphere of energy, which impacted on the back of the young, making it a couple of times, when he regained his composure, the power ring was surrounding fall front and roll. This time he was crying with fear, before being able to react, the circle closed around it, pressing it strongly, unable to break free...

—Don't want to die... Let me go! I don't want to die! —begged the young man

Maximus only saw the funny side to the scene... making a sign with his finger, Flint attracted towards him, curb feet young attempts were in vain. He seized the young man from his mouth, it was more fun for him to see him squirm, Flint was completely scared, couldn't help crying most of what was already doing, of nowhere, he felt a strong impact on his stomach, surprising everyone, and destroying Tim. The young man had been heavily beaten in the stomach, he wrung is for the pain that felt, then felt back another, which removed a lot of air, shock became increasingly more savages, knocking louder and louder to Flint.

Tim had tried to go to save her son at the expense of his life... being arrested by the police, for their safety, was forced to watch helplessly the scene...

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice was already awake, but semi-conscious, walking leaning by the walls not to lose her balance...

Very inside, her conscience was still sleeping, she just woke up, was a very dark place, a dim light illuminating the darkness that had, she was lying in a puddle of water, was too tired to move, a dark energy was pulling it up from the ground, boosting it, and from the darkness came out a couple of eyes red, with a monstrous mouth...

—Who are you? —whispered she

—_**I can give you power to finish him **_—said a demonic voice and deep —**_if I borrow your body, I will take care of the rest for good_**

The energy of whatever it is that it was in front of she, was opening one of the eyes of the girl, her body had come to where Maximus tortured Flint, tucked away in a corner, when the images came to the consciousness of the girl, appearing in the form of a screen on one side...

—Flint... I need... save him —she said weakly stretching an arm —I need... save him...

—**_But you have no energy, little girl_**

He slowly placed Alice on the floor, falling on its side, she was tired, both physically and mentally, so she couldn't be standing. She looked helpless, as Tim how tortured her best friend, a few tears out of her eyes, the dark power engulfed her again, and the demon came out of the darkness, revealing themselves as a black Japanese dragon, was quickly wrapped around the girl, who just looked forward, then said:

—**_If you don't want your friend to die, I'll pay you with my energy..._**

—What you need?

* * *

Flint was near unconsciousness, and very close to death, rather, Maximus was the face of death itself, only thinking about what happened, just thought about Alice, and his mother, felt that he would soon meet with her, but suddenly the wild blows ended, and Max threw it aside, hardly breathing, glanced to his side

—Well, look at what brought the wind, look like you are still looking for you're dead.

Alice was with her head down, breathing hard, then...:

—How... you dare...? —She said, beginning to compose —how you dare...? To treat in that way to my best friend?!

The voice of Alice was different, very different, her voice aired rage and pure anger, loading air into her lungs, launched a strong cry of battle, mixed with the sound of something beastly, a dark aura coated, completely different from the Golden aura of before, her nails became claws, teeth were fangs, and her eyes changed to a purple color with torn pupil...

—You... are dead... Maximus! —shouted furious

This time, things took a turn of 180 degrees, and Alice was completely furious...

* * *

**A/N: Things turned wild, who knew it... **


	8. The end

Alice was completely furious, watching how Maximus was treatment Flint, he was very scared by what he was seeing, was the first time he had seen that energy coming from it, and more embarrassing was that he was trembling with fear... Flint just looked at Alice, while he leaned through a wall, his stomach was burning and much hurt by the wild punches that had received, just couldn't breathe, she only was preparing to attack if the Panther man dared to move, he seemed to be possessed by something, he knew that she was not...

—W-who are you? What is that power? Where is she? —said a very frightened Max

Alice didn't respond, only she was there stop in the attack position, then, Flint had a contraction in the stomach and began coughing badly, Alice directed her worried eyes toward Flint, who was coughing, covering his hand, at a time, he reviewed the hand and found a little blood in it, then began to cough again, spitting a small pool of blood on the floor... That added fire to the volcano.

The young girl was more furious with the Panther man having seen that, loading lots of air in her lungs, launched another cry, full of fury directly to Maximus, causing a shock wave that almost sent him to fly strong, moving at high speed towards, appeared opposite powerfully to beat him on the Chin, almost heard a "crack", and coming flying towards the forest, launching another cry bout, is headed for the forest, being quickly followed by everyone in the village.

Tim went to help his wounded son, helped him to stand and nearly crying, gave him a warm hug, Flint just couldn't keep standing, being supported by his father to keep it standing, dropping to Tim and giving half a turn, attempted to go to where the girl was torturing the Panther man, but being stopped by Tim...

—Flint, where are you going?

—I need... stop... Alice before —said, before ending almost fell to the ground, being held by his father —I... need... stop her... dad...

—It is very dangerous, why would you want to go? I don't want you to risk your life... Please don't go... —He said very concerned

—Alice is my responsibility... since I found her... at the bottom of the sea... She is my priority... or... she will destroy all...

Tim was thoughtful for a few seconds, after realizing that Flint had much reason that, left to go...

—Care for you son...

-Okay dad...

Despite the huge pain that he felt, it ran towards the forest, Tim looked as his son moved away, but he knew that it was to save them... asked Fran to please protect it...

* * *

When Flint arrived, was behind a huge crowd, he stood a quiet second and his stomach returned to clamp down, but couldn't give up, and putting his desire to again, was to get among the crowd, to be stopped by Earl, Cassie, and Cal:

—Flint where are you going? —Cassie asked

—I must... stop... Alice —he said without much air

The young inventor almost faints, but was stopped by Cassie, Earl and Cal, the policeman was holding it so that it cannot fall, then Cal continued:

—Dude, you're crazy. He almost kill you, this time she perhaps gonna try to kill you

—I agree with my little angel —said Earl

—No... Alice is my responsibility... what she does... is my fault... from the first moment when I took it to home... it became my responsibility... and as such... I solve it —he said panting —I don't know if understand you Earl... but it is almost the same as having a son... Please... Let me do this... would be the only way that would forgive myself for the idiotic form with which I felt with her...

The police was meditating a few moments, after thinking a little on his son, gave green light to Flint to go, who was happy that. Then, a new supernova appeared, was not of Maximus... was from Alice, who seemed to no longer measure her own limits, the young only looked scared, he realized that she had left unconscious Panther man, knowing that it would end up with him, he said:

—That attack can reduce the entire planet to star dust. And all for want to fix accounts with Maximus...

—What? —they exclaimed the three

—Are you saying that if you don't stop it now, we will be universal history?! —He said Earl fully alarmed, Flint nodded his head —what the hell are waiting for Flint Lockwood? Go now!

Young ran direct to the place, he still felt much pain, but it didn't matter now, the only thing that mattered was to react to the girl before it is late. Seeing a huge rock, perfect to jump, took moment and jumped out of there... falling behind the girl by surprise, making the supernova to disappear and a little reassuring to everyone. Both began to grapple with much, Flint held her arms, while she tried to break free, the young man just couldn't contain the superhuman strength of Alice, but somehow was managing to contain it, and something happened...

Alice rose a few inches and began to hit wherever to free itself from the grip of the young, increasingly it was closer to release it, clinging with more force to it, things got ugly when she was raised a few feet in the air, and began to fall back, with every intention of making Flint will let go, this time it was lost. When they arrived at the ground, a huge cloud of dust rose in the area, scaring everyone by Flint, of the dust cup, jumped Alice, completely unscathed, her hair became more pointed, as well as their nails and teeth, she walked on 4 feet, dust, a hand appeared dragging on the ground... the young inventor just couldn't move. He was very exhausted, even more than before, he was breathing a little more strength before, his arms almost no longer had forces to stand up, no matter what stood up again, barely, but it did.

Quickly was back to Alice, who was close to charging a new supernova, before to hold on again in it, she exactly disappeared, reappearing in his back, before coming to react, did something that no one would expect it to be... Alice, who has strived to protect Flint, gave him a blow on the back, tearing his lab coat and leaving him with a huge wound three claws, unconsciously, she began to beat him, and ultimately, she sent him flying into the rock where he had jumped before, attempting to stand, the dark energy took the form of a gigantic claw, and scratched to Flint again, leaving a huge claws in the stone and the young mark, making him split blood, and weakening him completely...

Tim looked at the scene scared, couldn't credit what he saw, the young woman was attacking him, so nobody believed with what he saw, Brent looked also at the scene, he really expected a miracle, at least one small... Flint was defeated on the floor, without feeling his back, without feeling something small... the damage which had received before by Max, and now by the young, he was thinking... just things... who was really, what was his purpose in life... Why he is still alive... then saw his life pass through his mind, his failure with his first invention, his mother giving his lab coar, how despite adversity did what he could to move forward... and when he met Alice... what she did for him, everywhere, trying to save them from a madman... trying to protect him... at the cost of her own life...

Slowly the forces were returning to it, for some strange reason felt that someone or some were helping him to stand, he felt awesome without knowing why, his determination was made more and bigger, a blue aura was surrounding him, those burning pains disappeared... Alice was loading a new supernova with both hands, without hesitating one second more was to stop turn the runaway girl, who was amazed that he was even aware...

—Alice! I'm Flint, please stop! —begged the young man

The dark power of the young woman is destabilized, an enormous light surrounded both, then that light spread, blinding all...

* * *

When all recovered the vision, there was nobody, or Flint, Alice, even Max, Tim was frantic, he was truly worried about his son... then

—Look there —said Cassie

—It is Flint... —said Cal

Indeed, Flint came with all his energy recovered, while holding Alice in his arms, everyone was looking at in a curious way the young, she moved just a bit her hand, the whole world calmed and clapped, she was still alive, as the young inventor... half the city was made powder, all had much work to do.

—Very well, we have much work to do —said Earl

—Earl... wait... —said a weak voice

Alice was aware, more tired after having received the attack of the supernova, Tim and Flint were very relieved to see that had turned to be the same, as well as Cal and Cassie, the young woman returned to talk about:

—Flint... let me go... Please...

—You are too tired to stand —said Flint

—Trust... me... Please...

Flint fell to the girl, who just couldn't keep standing, she began to wobble on both sides, but was stopped by two enormous hands grabbing her arms and two medium on her shoulders... Tim and Flint was stopping she from fainting, she looked to father and son with a slight smile...

—Thank you...

—Thanks to you... —said Tim —for all...

—What... what you mean...?

Tim turned it without releasing it, and began to tell him how much that resembled Fran, he then offered something or it is expected...:

-Alice... would like to be a part of our little family?

She was surprised by the offer, looking slightly embarrassed, just like the first time down, said:

—I don't seek to replace anyone...

—No one will replace no one Alicia... —said Flint with a softly voice —but... neither what we talked about... but we agree in the same... and I would really like to stay with us... you know... and I like what I am... and actually admit that I was an idiot for how I spoke to you before... I'm really sorry... It wasn't my intention...

Alice hugged Flint warmly... She had forgiven him...

—I agree... you are the first... to accept me as I am...

The young man and his father hugged the girl, Earl was crying a bit of excitement, saying something like: "It's enough to make a grow man cry". Cassie and Cal were happy by their new friend... Alice dropped and barely went walking, wobbling something... placing a little away from the curious group of inhabitants, was relaxing, looking for more energy in its inner, returned to find that dragon...:

—**_I see that you wanna more power..._**

—I not looking the energy of yours, I'm looking for mine.

—**_Only if you have some, of course..._**

—Who are you?

—_**I don't gonna tell you now... maybe later...**_

She only growled, everyone watched the girl with more curiosity than a few minutes ago, when it seemed that she would do nothing, began to increase its power, turning her blonde hair, and appearing the Golden aura... some clouds were located on it, threw her power into the sky and disappeared in a cloud, storm clouds were made around the island, and then definitely had fainted...

—Only... so much... return them... what I took of them... thank you... Flint

The young inventor was going to go along with his father to meet her, a raindrop on his shoulder stopped him, then it began to rain... at first it seemed stupid to have spent energy a rain, but then the rain made the part destroyed city is rebuilt as magic... what most surprised the same Flint, was that his wounds were healed and all his clothes were fixed, but the only person who not was the same effect was to Alice, who had a smile on her face...

—Why are she smiling? —asked Earl

—Pride... I think... —said Flint

—Pride? Why do you think it's pride? —asked Tim

—I don't know... just... so it seems...

Earl whispered something in his ear to Flint, making this smile... then said:

—Don't worry... will pass you your message.

The cop smiled, Cal and Cassie left home, Tim charged the girl in his arms and they took her back to their home, this time, Alice was more wound that the time that found it, after returning to treat their wounds, took her back to Flint's old room, who this time said to his father:

—Dad I... I gonna stay with it...

—Are you sure?

—Completely, so I'll tell you when she wakes up and that...

—Okay skipper...

Flint gave him a fake smile, just like Tim, when he came out, his smile disappeared, and tears came to his face and sat down next to the bed of the young woman, hoping when she woke up... Tim closed the door, and the smile of this also disappeared, put a hand on his face and sighed heavily, tears also fell from it, then looked at the family photo of his son, and his wife... the last thing he expected was anything happen to his new daughter...

Everyone was worried about them...


	9. Story of my life

**A/N: Ok; time to answer the reviews. **

**Vanilla: Yes, Flint have 17 in the movie... I don't know why but, I just like him with 16 years old... **

**Insanity1066: This is before the first movie... if you didn't notice EJEM...**

**Sierraleone: No, she slept in Flint's old room, maybe is a guest room after end the lab and all of that.. **

**Little crossover here... ¬w¬**

* * *

It had spent a day and half to the battle, Alice was in her bed still unconscious, and Flint didn't hesitate to leave it alone a second, I wanted to be there with her for when she woke up... and at one point it had fallen asleep, on the afternoon of the second day of Vigil, the girl began to regain consciousness, awakening the young...

Alice opened her eyes, heavily as the first time, being in the room, after have been put straight, regarded herself bandaged hands...

—Was... was a dream...? —whispered she

—It wasn't...

When the girl saw Flint, agreed the bout which took with him, how ran out... the fight against Maximus, all, even when inadvertently account attacked him... Alice felt very embarrassed by this, so much that she wanted to run again, but her current condition wasn't really adequate to do so... the girl is was breaking slowly while tears fell down her face. She was desperate and scared at the same time, didn't know what to do, Flint put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him with reddened eyes, when she realized, he hugged her and began to cry on his chest, Flint simply put his Chin on her head affectionately rubbing her back...

—Don't worry my girl... the nightmare is over... —said Flint

—You... do you think...?

—Yes... calm down...

She was sobbing for a few minutes, Flint felt touched and saddened by it, after crying, she only looked down... She was very stressed by what happened, she didn't know how to react, Flint offered her to speak more quietly in the laboratory, she only smiled in response, tried to stand, but it was almost impossible, it had spent too much strength and energy. Flint loaded Alice in his back and went to the laboratory, Cal and Cassie were watching if she went out of the House "by chance"...

—Alice, you're finally awake —said Cal —how do you feel?

—Better than yesterday and worse than tomorrow —said she

—That was amazing —said Cassie —you kicked the ass to an idiot of that ilk! And when it appeared that powered the was like "don't kill me" and you-

—Really, is not a big deal —said Alice

—Isn't a big deal?! Tell me everything!

—Will be at another time —said Flint —still needs a break

Cassie went with a simple "Ok", and Cal simply followed her back to the House. Moreover, the duo of Flint and Alice went up to the laboratory, where the young man sat the girl on his swivel chair... She still was a little listless... Steve had appeared from nowhere and went up to the lap of the young girl, making her smile a little and began to caress his back

—Alice... I think that it is high time that you trust in me... Please...

The girl sighed deeply, she knew that you late or early would know it, in any way, I was forced to tell them...

—Flint... Please... I don't want my story change the way you known me —said she, sighing again, continued—: when... when I was little girl... I was normal as every other child, playing... laughing... enjoyed... as always... two years ago a man had come from nothing, saying that it was my biological father, it was strange that he came from nothing and told me so anything else... but I was innocent at the time... I followed him and then I heard my other life...

—Your other life?

—Imagine this... first you're enjoying your childhood, and another when you find out that you're heir to an empire of madmens...

—A second... an empire... are you a Princess?

Alice smiled a little by the reaction of the young inventor, who was rather pale so said, when it saw that, smiled when he saw that he had made her smile, she continued:

—Yes I am... but never would I have behaved as such... it is different to be a princess who trained to be a perfect waste, once trained to fight... but just think... that someone comes into your life and gives a turn of 180 degrees...

—Alice, until you continue, I want to ask something, why Maximus you would see dead?

—The Empire of the Pantherline and the Saiyans have always had a tense relationship, always I mean always...

—What are talking about?

—Guess...

—Ok... continue...

* * *

**_For years, both the pantherline and the saiyans had had a very tense relationship both between two royal houses as Empires, there have always been thousands of problems, and ever increasing problems. The conflict erupted when the rule of the Pantherline was launched in an attack surprise towards the magnificent Empire, being defeated in his offensive campaign. The father of Alice, was very explosive and irritable, would not tolerate that, taking a completely drastic decision: eradicate men Panther of the universe._**

**_Preparing its entire fleet and all his warriors in service, gave a surprise attack on the Empire, who could barely defend themselves from them. The entire planet was annihilated at the hands of the Empire of the saiyans, the son of the King was the only one that we know that he survived._**

**_Years after the Pantherline have been erased from existence, Alice already had the age of eight, living happily with her family, Vegeta, her father, was on the balcony of the Palace, facing the sky and thought of Alice, he knew that he had a daughter, she was under constant surveillance by people close to Helena and Alice, but he wasn't very sure if the mother of Alice suspected that he was the biological father, then..._**

—**_Lord Vegeta_**

—**_What's wrong Link?_**

**_Link was the Commander of the Palace Guard, and general upper-class, was a tall, jet black hair, with a well _****_defined arms, he was always quiet, in fact, the most peaceful person Vegeta knew, but this time was somewhat altered..._**

**_Lord Vegeta... have received a transmission _**—**_said Link_**

—**_Transmission of who?_**

—**_Of a pantherline..._**

—**_You're kidding? We delete all 8 years ago!_**

—**_Not at all... The son of King Lynus Panther survived..._**

—**_Are saying... what Maximus still alive?_**

—**_So... apparently that day was on a mission in solo, East of the Galaxy..._**

—**_What did say that damn bug?_**

—**_Said that this time he was ready to take revenge for his family, and when he find the Princess and the Queen, he gonna kill then, so you gonna know what it's like to lose to people who love... _**—**_ended Link_**

—**_Damn! No I can't afford it! _**—**_Exclaimed very furious _**—**_prepares the Bringer of Dead, we're going to visit my daughter!_**

**_Quickly prepared the "Bringer of death" to meet Alice... after having entered their house and take it more or less "by surprise", when the young woman was sleeping..._**

—_Dad wanted me back strong and learn to use on my own... so I could have an opportunity to escape or survive an attack on the part of Max... _—_said Alice —then commanded to call his best Warrior elite... and as time passed I was going good, I learned fast, and 3 months of having already begun I was considered a prodigy... like my dad when he was a child... even though the weeks ended up in hospital for serious injuries..._

**_Alice master was a man with big muscles, such as the of the WWE, as everyone on the planet had black hair, and eyes of the same color, for some reason had a strange Russian accent, although did not bother her much, knew about the condition of the young woman, so it was very patient the times she failed or cost anything..._**

—_We came to develop that teacher-student relationship... he really was very patient with me... even much trusted him..._

—_Trusted?_

—_Yes..._

_**6 months after the training, had become the global tournament time. The world gathered to see who was the strongest among them, divided between parties, the lower class, the average, high and the elite, many people of the upper class was registered, including Alice and her master... She still did not know if all let her win as a rookie, or if it is it was very goodhis teacher reached the final without many problems, like her. Then took place, this time she knew that he was fighting really, and proved that she was very strong in spite of his inexperience, expressing that it really was a miracle. It was a humiliating defeat against his pupil, and something dark in him...**_

_**Alice went to see him, but he said that he needed to be alone, leaving the small very confused, Vegeta and a crowd was cheering with much happiness... as the days passed, teacher Alice became more distant to her, mistaking it and worrying about much, many upper class mocked him because an eight-year-old girl had won him...**_

—_And one of those days happened... _—_She said_

**_He had mocked the security of the Palace, up the levels and reaching the huge room of Alice, loading strings and some tape, he entered the balcony of her room, was slowly approaching to the girl, who slept calmly with a stuffed arm... standing behind her, dropped the rope and..._**

—_He did what I'm thinking... right? _—_asked Flint, Alice nodded_

_**Everyone in the Palace were mobilized to the **__**ships**__** hangars, once they arrived, he was laughing like crazy, Vegeta was with two guards on one side, pointing it, this still had a maniacal smile on his face...**_

—_**Surrender Uri! **_—_**exclaimed Vegeta **_—_**or...**_

—_**Or what **_—_**said threatening**_—_**, if you dare to kill me, I will make disappear your precious daughter...**_

_**He moved to one side, and within one of the ships, that had the shape of a sphere, with pink polarized, saw Alice, she was tied up in arms and legs, gagged with tape, the girl was very scared, looking with the eyes wide open, was crying, Vegeta was burning anger and despair at seeing her there.**_

—_**Sharotto! Release it damn!**_

—_**If you are so brave to save your daughter, go get me in the dark zone...**_

_**Quickly, Uri went up to one of the ships, preparing to leave, taking Alice, one of the guards was going to shoot, but was stopped by the girl's father. He was completely shattered, accepting the challenge, prepared his ship and he went alone, with much anger to regain her...**_

_**XXX**_

_**Dark zone is a volcano planet, was forbidden to enter there because only those of malignant heart would survive, the others would be drained of its energy slowly, without that realize... Uri was about the small ship, waiting for the father, Alice was crying, never felt so afraid so far, the former teacher heard how squalling, hitting the polarized with the heel of the foot, demanding to be quiet... then:**_

—**_Fucking insect!_**

**_Vegeta appeared from nowhere, giving it a punch in the face to Uri, dress with gloves of combat without fingers, a sleeveless blue, black pants of the same color and combat boots, turned and looked at her daughter, who was very happy to have seen her father, but he was away from her by a kick from the former master of Alice, the King was very angry with him, using the Golden transformation, having more fun to Uri..._**

—_My dad used the Super Saiyan state to fight it..._

—_What is a Super Saiyan?_

—_Is that golden transformation... There are four versions, of which I have only three available..._

_**The battle increasingly became worse, Vegeta was going up in level more and more, ending with the fourth phase, but it wasn't enough, things got ugly when a ball of energy appeared in the hand of the man, throwing him into the sky, closed his hand and the ball of energy exploded, was a man-made, staring there Moon, began to grow in sizebrown hair covered it, it had then become...**_

—_A giant ape? _—_exclaimed Flint  
__  
_—_So... we have this tail to be able to transform us into that... is like werewolves, but the only difference is that we __increase our size along with our strength, increased our power base x 10..._

**_Vegeta was outraged with what, he still didn't understand why he felt so exhausted, without surrendering a second was to attack him again, but it was held by the giant ape hand... tried to free themselves, vain, Alice looked scared scene where was..._**

—**_Lol, you're not so strong here, Vegeta _**—**_said Uri_**

—**_How in the hell you can talk in that mode? The only who can make it is my family-Ahrg! _**—**_exclaimed the King, Uri tightened it by hand_**

—**_You're too proud, Vegeta, trust your Royal blood too, and it wasn't difficult to learn how to not lose speech in this State, King _**—**_while he returned to tighten it_**

_**Vegeta was screaming in pain, Alice was terrified for what she saw, and knew that her life was notably endangered, small cry of fear, tears sliding down her cheeks and falling on her legs, she had never been more frightened than before...**_

—Was very scared by this... never felt so scared in my life... I wanted to escape... and somehow I ended up in a dark place of my subconscious...

**_It was a dark place, a dim light illuminating the place, Alice walked there scared, there was much water there, just saw something... then_**

—**_Gururu... who are you girl?_**

**_Alice frightened to the hearing a demon voice, looking to the sides without finding anything, fearful began to speak:_**

—_**H-hello... who's there?**_

**_Dark energy swirled to her around, appearing a huge hand, then the voice began to speak:_**

—**_You are "Alicia Galiano", or not?_**

—_I... Yes... I am so..._

—_**I see that you need to be able to**_

_**She was surprised at the hearing that, without much thought, she told him that Yes, whatever it is that was there, he smiled...**_

_**The girl forcefully closed her eyes, and she was forcing the ropes that held her, dark energy appeared to her around, the ropes were cut in several pieces and... the ship exploded, surprising to Uri, who was about to crush Vegeta, but instead of feeling happy, he felt horror, a humanoid of dark energy was formed around it, bright yellow eyes inside a helmet shaped like a dragon skull, had four arms, one below the other... the eyes of the young age of a red color, with a design of a triangle, with sticks on the sides.**_

**_Increasing her energy, her hair changing color as it stood, first was Golden, and then came back to her Brown, that was intermittently for several moments, Vegeta didn't believe what he saw, with a strong cry, a golden aura exploded around the small, and her hair was now a blonde color... Uri and Vegeta were stunned._**

**_Small looked with fury and anger at the great ape, who was too confident in the dark dimension would take all her _****_power, but did not, Alice quickly disappeared, giving a powerful blow to the stomach to the great ape, then broke his jaw. After awhile of having fought, Alice strength increased in large size, while the Uri decreased... loading a blaster in his mouth, threw it at full power, but she fought back in a very simple way, facing the monstrous attack, the anger she felt was such that with a slight power increase, managed to overcome large-scale attack by his master. A huge light swallowed him, returning to normal... the student surpassed the master and big..._**

_**Since she wasn't accustomed to use so much power, lost consciousness and began to fall to the ground, being saved by Vegeta still weak, who was very proud of his little daughter... led her to the ship and slept in his room, while to the other saiyan, they took him away and locked him up in the tank. The wrath of the King was such that wanted to run... but if it had not been for Alice, would be dead... his father was rather confused, but at the end he understood it was because it was still a fickle heart, and agreed, banishing him to unknown whereabouts.**_

* * *

—As time passed something inside me changed... never again to be the same as before... also it was planned to tell my mom the truth... but once I was done in war against Max, the plans changed... I had known him 1 month before my 9th birthday, in a club in another dimension, it was for all public... had begun all casual... skills of food and that... but once I discovered my true identity... he wanted to take his revenge... fight... I almost died... and then the other two phases broke out... at the end we decided not to say anything to my mom to protect her... and I took the worst part... After my first experience with Uri... no I couldn't trust anyone more, Max obsessed... training... increased as he advanced in school got worse —said her starting to cry —I was most unsure of myself... and I started to lose my sight...

—Quiet Alice...

—And the time that I fought against that idiot... outside the Earth's atmosphere... was winning... but... then he asked me a question...

**_M:_**—**_what is your true purpose in this life?_**

**_A:_**—**_What doyou mean with that?_**

**_M:_**—**_I mean who are you, and what is your purpose in this life. Your family would not support you because they don't even know about your secret, and you say that your purpose is protect them... but I think that this is only an empty purpose._**

—I kept thinking about what I asked Max... almost mindlessly to defend myself or fight... and whenever he tried to move me couldn't... and at a crucial moment was nearly absorbed by gravity... then...

_**M:**_—_**Maxium Shine Attack**_

—He launched the attack, was too powerful and I couldn't hold it... then I fell to Earth... He opened a dimensional portal... going back out into the atmosphere of your dimension... and I crashed at the bottom of the ocean... while I was sinking... I was thinking... who was... Why was still alive... which was my purpose... and didn't know it... all I wanted was being swallowed in the sea... I'm useless... —said she crying, a gold necklace, she drew her neck with a cursive "A" recordered in a medal.

—And this necklace? —asked Flint

—Was a gift from my great-grandfather... He gave it to me when I was 4 years old... and a week before he died —she said in a low voice

The young man saw himself reflected on Alice's life, while she had suffered more than what he could... Alice began to shatter more than before, It was hurting see it so, then he pulled out a mirror and placed it to one side, grabbed the swivel chair and began to take it in front of the mirror. She had her head down, the young put soft hands on her cheeks and raised it with her gaze towards the mirror, the face of the girl was red by tears...

—Alicia... tell me, what you see there?

She looked at her reflection, reluctantly, simply don't feeling right she said:

—A waste who cannot do anything without risking to people who love... carrying the weight of the errors of her family...

—No... and that's not what I see... —began Flint, love could tell in his voice —what I see is a girl who wants to do things by herself... who don't want to have anyone help she to carry her world... I see a girl with a pretty fragile heart... which neither wants that no one worry is it... someone who doesn't know who rely for their experiences... and who needs who rely to get ahead... someone who also knows the little things of life... and who is beautiful inside and out...

Alice gazed at her reflection, tears began to fall again, and a slight smile curved on its face, grabbed the hands of Flint and shut down his arms to hug her, the young man was surprised at himself, and felt very happy that she wanted to, hadn't given account of shooting star had granted him his wish...

—Girl... I want to take you to a place...

—Where...?

—Do you like or

—Yes...

Flint smiled, before leaving told him that he should call Tim to let him know that she already had raised, after talking awhile, Flint hung up and lifted the girl on his back, and took the elevator. Steve stayed in the lab to avoid problems...

People looked to Flint and Alice, both felt uncomfortable by the gaze of everyone, then... heard a round of applause, then two, then five, and then everyone in the place were applauding both, some even whistled joy, Earl watched with a smile to the duo... Cassie and Cal watched with happiness, while Brent, simply smiled, meaning a pause for an indefinite time to their teasing...

The duo were heroes, and they had all the respect of the people... for now

* * *

**N/A: Sad chapter right? **

**I need see three thousand times my fanfincs... **


	10. A new Daylight

**N/A: Last chapter**

* * *

Flint was walking for 10 minutes approximately, although it didn't, Alice wasn't so heavy as it appeared, it was very light, the girl was supporting her chin over the shoulder of Flint, she breathed and felt calm at the young beat. She thought it was strange, but very nice, she felt how everything felt before disappearing... closed her eyes for a moment and began to hear the sounds to her around, the sound of the Sea that she liked, similar to the peaceful atmosphere in which were stepped, that salty air, which smelled strangely... What were understandably more reassured it was the warmth that came from Flint.

Nobody never had that effect on her, and once lost sanity always would destroy whatever in order to download all her anger and what bothered her... but this time was different, this time everything that bothered it disappeared, and it may only be because simply someone heard it...

—It is here —said Flint

Alice opened her eyes and not the place where they were, liked very much the place was very dark for her, and more because it was that her heart sank...

—Flint... what we do in the cemetery...'? —She asked

Both were walking, climbing a small hill, at the foot of a tree had a headstone, engraved with the name of "Fran Lockwood", recalling that Tim had told him before...

—She was my mother —said Flint

—Your dad already told me it - interrupted Alice —I know everything that she wanted you to, even as every mother would be able to sacrifice her own life to protect you from anyone else...

And then she remembered something.

* * *

**_Alice was running through the Woods, trying to escape the problems that are ahead, she was crying, after having run a long way, had sat behind a huge stone, shrinking in a ball, began to sob, she was very confused, not knowing what to do very well, something in the stone made her back bother a bit, drying tears and trying to calm down. She saw a deep mark of a sword, of about 15 cm approximately, had a large red spot on it. Weird, thought, then:_**

—**_Hello_**

**_She to he spent with Tim, she screamed, jumping over stone once, a woman had appeared nothing, light brown hair, blue eyes very familiar, a white jacket with flowers oranges and pants of the same color. Alice felt that she had already seen it before, but could not think about much since she hurt her head and her heart... after a few seconds fell stone, breathing deeply, she said:_**

—**_Hello..._**

—**_Good surprise, what is your name?_**

—**_I'm Alicia... but call me Alice _**—**_s_****_aid she discouraged_**

—**_Alice. It is a nice name, not would you like to tell me what happens?_**

**_She sighed deeply and heavy, and began to tell the woman everything that happened with Brent, and by the attitude of Flint, the girl knew he was simply scared by having seen do that as well from nowhere... when it ended, she began to teary again, it really hurt the words of the young, the woman continued:_**

—**_Probably he didn't want to tell you, being only something that said it without thinking..._**

—**_I think Yes..._**

—**_Perhaps you should talk to him and sort things out, because that is the only way to solve large and small things..._**

—**_That is true..._**

—**_You know... I know that he didn't want to damage your feelings... and was just an accident... and am quite sure that it, he's looking for you in this moment..._**

—**_I think that it is true _**—**_Alice said, she stood up and breathed deep _**—**_I must tell the truth to Flint and compose things before that-_**

**_It was broken off to hear that a strong explosion coming from the city, really alarmed, she was very concerned by Flint and Tim, who despite what little they knew them, have become a family for her, then felt a familiar energy that made that blood narrowly be freeze her, made a quick change of clothes, a Navy Blue t-shirt, pants of the same color with strips to the sides and a strange shoes, combat fingerless gloves, and a sword on her back. By changing, becoming, she would fly off, without first thanking the woman._**

—**_Thank you for all miss..._**

—**_There is what... and tell Flint that always I'll be taking care of it..._**

—**_Very well, I will do it..._**

**_She came out taking off quickly direct the people, worried for her family by now, without realizing who had spoken... Women simply looked at how the girl moved away, and looked at the stone with the sword brand..._**

—**_The world is small, and the time acts strangely... and hopefully the stone target noncompliance... _**—**_thought she_**

* * *

Alice gave a heavy mental facepalm to herself, but partly gave a smile of happiness, Flint continued:

—You know... I never understood why it was... always... She always made me lack... since she died... I've been confused... and didn't know what to do... I had two losses in my life... the first my mother... and the second a girl called Marlene...

—Do a girl named Marlene? What was she like?

—A couple of years, he had met a girl called Marlene O'Neil, it was very good girl... but I only knew her for a few days... was the adoptive sister of Brent... who is orphaned from mother and father... his parents murdered them shortly before the accident at the factory... then he was in charge of Shelbourne...

—Bone that...

—Marlene was his daughter... and I saw how killed it...

Alice felt a strong twinge of pain in her heart, tears came to her face as the face of Flint, the heart of the young girl was slowly sinking to remember that scene...

* * *

**_He had met the young woman by chance, there was a huge storm, and he had to find a place to stay, so he stayed in a petrol station, waiting for a storm to decrease or end to return to his home. A few minutes later, a young woman with straight brown hair, eyes of the same color, wearing a blue long sleeve, jeans and sports shoes appeared, she was soaked, and went to sit next to Flint..._**

—**_Hi _**—**_he said_**

—**_Hello _**—**_said she_**

**_-What great rain... don't you think? One of the disadvantages of living on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean's largest..._**

**_She laughed a little... silence heavy for a moment... then the young girl said:_**

—**_My name is Marlene O'Neil, is by the name of my mother..._**

—**_Flint Lockwood _**—**_he answered_**

—**_Your dad is Tim Lockwood?_**

—**_The same..._**

—_**Not ask you why do you come to pick you up?**_

—_**I don't want bother him... and you why not call yours?**_

—_**My dad is a huge idiot... I am not going to call it, because then not to claim stupidity, and really makes me crazy... just I can't stand my adoptive brother and as if it were that you would support my dad... imagine that...**_

—_**Oh...**_

_**Both were talking about things, the mother of Marlene had disappeared when she was really young, with her insane father, Flint told her what happened with Fran in the factory, Marlene said goodbye and Flint asked:**_

—_**Are you going with this rain?**_

—_**Until my dad gets like lunatic, I must go...**_

_**Flint sighed, in agreement, then until forget, asked who was her father, she claimed from that would not know, yet insisted, and wanted to die when she told**_

—_**My father is the Mayor...**_

_**Flint eyes widened in fear and at the same time heard the sound of a broken plate, and that meant that Brent was her adoptive brother... Oh God...**_

_**XXX**_

_**A few days later, the young man was walking calmly down the main street, had that strange feeling that something bad was or was going to happen, worrying about it a bit, he heard a familiar voice behind him:**_

—_**Flint...**_

_**The voice seemed to come from his mother, but seemed impossible, anything possible, and outside as possible, voice returned to speak... moving to side frantically in search of something, he saw a figure on a side, and quickly was to follow in the shadow... when he came, he saw Marlene being dragged by Shelbourne to the House, very concerned... quickly went to the House. He knew that if the Mayor discovered it was dead.**_

_**Looked out the window, then began to see a fairly tremendous scene for it, Marlene was brutally beaten by her own father, the man beat her mostly on the face, and the young woman could barely defend themselves, tears fell on the unbelieving face of Flint, and things got worse when the Mayor grabbed a knife and began to give her a few cuts on the face and arms... the young man denied the headtrying to make believe that it was just a bad nightmare, but no... it was all real.**_

_**When Shelbourne ended, he looked at the window, almost discovering Flint, Marlene was bruised on the floor, he grabbed her head and threw it to the basement.**_

—_**That is to make you think about what you say, runny spoiled **_—_**said Shelbourne, by closing a door slam door**_

_**Marlene was losing too much blood, had many deep cuts, Flint had found an entrance to the basement, the young man was scared to see horrible act...**_

—_**Marlene **_—_**said in a low voice**_

_**-Flint... go...**_

—_**No... should I take to the hospital before that -**_

—_**No... should I keep... or dad... will notice... Please... do me a favor...**_

—_**Do you need?**_

—_**I want to think something... something original... this town is too gray... and needs a touch of color... you know... I love you...**_

___**She closed her eyes for the last time, her body became cold and white, the heart of the young man became heavy, as his breathing... unbeliever watched the scene, without even believing what he was seeing... was just a nightmare, which wanted to escape, tears and tears fell from his eyes... and his crying became silent...**_

* * *

Alice was surprised, she felt very sad by her friend, he had suffered so much like her, Flint was breaking with that memory, he couldn't hide the torrent of tears... he felt when he returned to his home... was horrible, and more when you hear of someone you loved... too... was the young fell back and hugged the young, who was very broken inside and out...

—Don't understand why it always happens to me... —said very sad Flint —whenever I find someone that I want to always have to leave me...

—The things that you have that happen... but always make it to give us forces...

—You know... I was in the same condition that you don't know how desperate I was... and was just waiting to sink deep in a sea of despair... you know... I thought that you... saved me but now I realized that both leave together...

Alice smiled at the comment of Flint, she then added:

—You know... your MOM would be proud to see you as well with me... I am sure that it she are watching from up there...

Flint smiled in agreement, this time began to smile, the sun shines them both, young went to the girl's return on his back and began to leave again...

—Flint... your mom sends you greetings...

—What do you mean with that?

—Aren't you you to believe if I told you, but anyway I will do so, in the forest, after having come out running... I found someone identical to your mom... She said to me "I'll be taking care of yourself"...

Flint was confused by that, then remembered the old man... and said to Alice:

—Also an old man instructs you greetings, his name was Juan Galiano...

—That's the name of my great-grandfather...

—Do you think what...?

Both were silent, thinking about the possibilities, and associating the events of recent days, left so... Whileaway, at the foot of the tree, they moved Fran Lockwood was looking with an old man... Alice's great-grandfather...

—It is very good your great-granddaughter, really will be comfortable with my family —Fran said

—Yes, I told you that, and I also said that it would be a good idea that knew your are, thanks to it, their hopes were renewed —Juan replied

—That's true... a new daylight appeared for them... I am sure that will achieve great things someday...

...

..

.

The end

* * *

**N/A: This fanfic is officially over. Maybe i gonna take a break of the fanfictions for awhile, but I gonna still ****online. Thank you for the support and**

**~Sharotto's out**


End file.
